What Almost Three Years Can Change
by Kait.Somerhalder1864
Summary: Almost three years ago, Elena Gilbert left it all behind in Mystic Falls. Before she left, she had a drunken one-night-stand with the one and only Damon Salvatore. Now, after leaving to seek her independence, she returns to Mystic Falls for a fresh start, but not after having a child. Will Damon be willing to be a father? ALL HUMAN. DELENA FOREVER! RATED M IN LATER CHAPTERS! R&R!
1. Returns and Revealings

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to start this story. This is my official first fanfiction. Vampire Diaries is my favorite TV Show. So tell me what you think with some R&R. I'm open for advice and constructive criticism!**

**May be Rated M in later chapters XD, and all characters are HUMAN!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Full Summary:**

It has been three years since Elena Gilbert "ran away" from Mystic Falls in search for her independence. Not only did she run away from her past, but she ran away from all who loved her; her friends and her family. Elena left nothing but a note saying goodbye, leaving no reason for abandoning them. Not contacting your family and friends for just about three years must put strains on your relationships, right? There was only one thing she took with her: her baby. Before she left, she had a one-night-stand with the one and only: Damon Salvatore. Now Elena's returning to Mystic Falls and she's not alone. Will people except her family's new addition... and does Damon still want to be with her, or has he moved on?

**Elena POV:**

Three years. Three years since I've left everything behind besides my personal possessions and my credit cards. I left behind my loving brother Jeremy, and my caring Aunt Jenna. I left behind my best friends Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline. Most importantly, I left behind Damon.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going or why, I just left a note saying that I had to leave. When I left, I was searching for something; my independence. In Mystic Falls, someone always seemed to dictate what I did and when I did it, and I desperately wanted to be my own person. Instead of facing my problems, I ran. I ran until I found a place that perfect for a 18 year old to run to. College. But soon I realized, that I didn't leave alone. I was pregnant.

I remember being on my laptop in my dorm when all of a sudden I felt a large wave of nauseousness, worse than the having the flu. That happened every morning for a week before I decided to go to the doctor. And SURPRISE! I was pregnant.

And it's not like I didn't know who the father was. A few weeks before I left Mystic Falls, I went to a typical teenage party; there was beer pong, a fully loaded bar, a sick DJ, and of course, Hot Guys. One particular hot guy got my attention: Damon Salvatore.

Damon Salvatore was, with lack of a better word, H-O-T. Hot. He had ice blue eyes that were hard to read, sexy crow black hair, and a flirtatious smirk. He was basically sex on legs. I've already had a few drinks when him and I struck up a conversation. He was full of sarcastic remarks and we playfully bantered for what seemed like hours. It was almost 3AM when he invited me back to his house, and of course, since I was practically shitfaced, I decided to go home with him. That night was all about need and want. I left him early that morning with a note saying "sorry" on his pillow.

Yes, another note. I have always been afraid of confrontations. But it was time to head back to Mystic Falls and face my fears.

But I'm not alone, as I was when I left. My daughter, Isabel, will be joining me. Isabel is 2 years of age and is the exact mix of looks between her father of me. She has his blue eyes and my straight dark brown hair. She is witty like him and doesn't like to be told what to do like both of us. She is my shining star on the darkest nights and my greatest love. She has lived her short life so far without a father, and that needs to change; if only I have the courage to confront him.

That is why I'm on a plane back to Mystic Falls, Virginia, and to reconnect with my loved ones and confront Isabel's father. Before I left I finally got up the courage to call Bonnie and Caroline to come pick me up.

_***Flashback***_

_I must've dialed Bonnie's number a thousand times before I actually could press the send button. Thank god it didn't just go to voicemail._

_"Hello?" A light, breathy voice answered. Bonnie._

_"Hey, Bonnie? It's Elena." I answered, cautiously. Please don't be mad at me, I thought._

_"Elena! It's you... Oh my god. Caroline, come here! Elena's on the phone!" She yelled, "Elena, I'm gonna put you on speaker really quick, kay?"_

_"Sure." I answered, relieved that she didn't sound mad._

_"ELENAAAA!" another super girly voice screeched. "Where have you been? And why haven't you called us? Oh, I'd be so mad at you if I didn't miss you mo-"_

_"Geez, Caroline, let her talk." Bonnie giggled. Caroline muttered a resigned 'sorry'._

_"Mommy!" Isabel yelled, trying to get my attention._

_"Hold on a sec, guys." I said into the phone, then to my daughter, "Yes, Izzy?"_

_"Mommy, I'm huuungeee! Eat, eat!" She whined._

_"Sweetie, we'll go as soon as Mommy gets off the phone." I responded, chuckling at her whining._

_"Elena, who is that little girl and why did she call you mommy?" Caroline asked._

_"How about you come pick me up at the airport and I'll explain everything." I responded wittily._

_"Wait, you're in Virginia?!" Bonnie asked._

_"Yup. Only 45 minutes away." I answered, laughing._

_"Okay, see you as soon as we can!" Bonnie said, and before I could respond, she hung up._

_I put my phone into my pocket and said to Izzy, "C'mon, let's go get you something to eat!"_

***45 Minutes Later***

I've just finished getting Izzy something to eat and now we were waiting for Caroline and Bonnie. I can't believe we are finally going to see each other after almost three years! I hope our friendship goes back to normal and that it wont be awkward.

All of a sudden, I hear a high pitched squeal and "ELENA!" I turned and they were... my two best friends.

"Oh my god, who is that little girl with you?" Caroline asked, oblivious.

"Caroline, it's obviously her daughter." Bonnie said in the obvious Duhhh tone.

"Guys, this is my two and a half year old daughter. Her name is Isabel Olivia Rose." Salvatore, I finished in my head.

"She looks just like you... the face shape, the nose... the beautiful brown hair!" Caroline squealed.

"Of course she does, Caroline, she's her daughter!" She explained to Caroline, "Who's her father?" Bonnie asked, logical as always.

"Mommy, who dat?" Isabel asked, pointing to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well, Izzy, that is your Aunt Bonnie and your Aunt Caroline. They are my best friends." I answered, with my 'mom' voice.

"Oh. Well I nevah had Auntses before!" She yelled, super excited.

"Oh my gosh, she is so cute!" Caroline said.

"Tank you!" She yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

"Can we go now?" I asked, chuckling.

We were about five minutes when Bonnie interrupted the quite awkward silence, and asked, "So, are you going to tell us who the father is and when you became pregnant, or not?"

"Welll..." I started, and then I explained the entire thing; from the one night stand, to the reason I ran away... and then finally: who the father was.

"DAMON'S THE FATHER!" They both yelled simultaneously.

**It's short, I know... But I think it's an okay start. Sorry if the characters don't sound like their usual selves, but hey, it's my first fanfiction. Trust me, it will get better... please follow and favorite, and R&R. Thanks and goodnight!**

**Kait Rose**


	2. Babes and Brothers

**Hey there... again. Okay, so the first chapter was short and a little sloppy, but I don't consider it a total fail LOL. So yeah this is my first fanfic, and I really need some constructive criticism... so here is chapter two! **

_We were about five minutes when Bonnie interrupted the quite awkward silence, and asked, "So, are you going to tell us who the father is and when you became pregnant, or not?"_

_"Welll..." I started, and then I explained the entire thing; from the one night stand, to the reason I ran away... and then finally: who the father was._

_"DAMON'S THE FATHER!" They both yelled simultaneously._

**Elena POV:**

"Yeah." I answered, my cheeks flushed, "and I don't know how to tell him." The look on their faces were completely priceless right now.

"I don't think you sh-" Caroline started, but Bonnie interrupted.

"Caroline! She can tell him if she wants to!"

"But Rebekah!" Caroline responded.

"I don't care about damn Rebekah!" Bonnie yelled.

"Who's Rebekah?" I asked, intervening with their little argument.

"Damon's workaholic, jealous, bitch of a girlfriend." Bonnie responded.

"Bonnie! Isabel is in the back seat! Please watch your language." I scolded, as Bonnie mumbled a 'sorry', and I heard Caroline chuckle, and mumbled something like, 'Wow, what a mom'.

I turned to check on Isabel, and was surprised to see she was sleeping. So I jokingly said to Bonnie, "Well, I guess you're off the hook."

"Whatever," she said, jokingly nudging my shoulder.

That's when I noticed that we were headed towards the only apartment complex in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie, why are we going here? I thought that we were going to your house!" I said, suddenly confused.

"I never said anything about going to my house, Elena. We are going to my apartment." Bonnie sighed.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

The elevator ride was a slow and awkward one. Isabel was in my arms, with her head down on my shoulder, snoring away. After about five minutes, the doors slid open to reveal a long narrow hallway. Even though this was the only apartment complex in town does not mean it was a nice one. The walls of the narrow hallway were shadowed with gray from what seemed like years of cigarette smoke, and it smelt like a sweaty sock.

I was till observing when Caroline finally spoke up.

"Elena, you should see the look on your face!" Caroline howled with laughter. _Wow, she was more obnoxious than I remembered, _I thought.

"Yeah, geez, Elena. I know it's not one of the cleanest places, but it's the best that me and him could afford," Bonnie said.

"You and... who?" I asked, surprised that this was I had heard of Bonnie being with someone.

"I guess you'll find out as soon as I unlock the door." She answered with a secret smile on her face. That's when I noticed that we stopped at the door that was the farthest down the hall and Bonnie started digging in her purse for her keys.

She stuck the key in the tarnished lock and the door swung open revealing a very comfy looking studio. It wasn't the largest apartment, it was just one large room with a queen bed, a kitchenette, a warn couch, and only one other door which I suspected leaded to a bathroom.

"Hey, babe, you home?" Bonnie lightly yelled, as I placed Isabel on the warn couch. Then the toilet flushed, and a slight _'yeah_' answered. Then after a few seconds of the sound of running water, the door swept open revealing my brother.

"JEREMY!" I yelled, as soon as I could stop staring at him in shock.

"Elena?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. And then it clicked. Bonnie said I'd meet her boyfriend when I entered the apartment. Jeremy... and Bonnie? I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that this would happen. I mean he's my younger brother, and Bonnie's older than him, let alone my best friend. I turned to Bonnie, my face reddening in anger.

"Bonnie. Why the hell are you dating my KID brother?! When... how did this start?" I yelled, enraged.

"Elena. Elena.. calm do-" Jeremy started.

"Don't you dare tell me to 'calm down' JEREMY!" I interrupted.

"Do not yell at him like that, Elena." Bonnie persisted. "You don't have the authority to control who he's with and what he does anymore, Elena. You lost that right the minute you stepped out of our lives."

"Bonnie..." Caroline cautioned.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Bonnie?" I prompted, the anger only getting stronger.

"It means that just because you left does not mean that we are going to put our lives on hold for you, Elena. It is not all about you anymore, we have our own lives." She forced out. "We've all moved on," she said a little softer.

"B-b-" I started, then finding it easier, I turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy, I'm sorry. I had to leave."

"Elena, calm down." He soothed, that is when I noticed the warm tears streaming down my cheeks. "We can talk about me and Bonnie later, but right now, you need to explain to me why you left."

"It's a really long story, Jer." I started.

"You've been gone for three years, I think we have time." He said, with a crooked smile appearing on his face.

Then it all just flowed out, easier than it did when I told Bonnie and Caroline. I explained the one night stand, the search for independence, and finally, Isabel.

"Jeremy, you are an uncle." Was all I had to say before he approached the little girl sleeping on the couch.

**OOoohhh... DRAMA! lol I hope this chapter was a little better than the first and don't worry, you will hear from Damon soon. But how will he react? hmmm... ;)**

**R&R! **

**~KaitRose!3****  
**


	3. Bitches and Back Stories

**TWO UPDATES, ONE DAY? WHAT!**

**Hey there! Well I got some GREAT reviews! I'm glad you're liking my story. To be honest, I was not sure if it was even good or not. It feels good to be reassured LOL.**

**So I know that you guys are waiting to meet Damon. He may be in this chapter, he may not be. I guess you're going to have to read and see! MUAHAHAHA! lol**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did own Vampire Diaries, I don't. And as much as I wish it was possible to own Ian Somerhalder, I can't):**

_"You've been gone for three years, I think we have time." He said, with a crooked smile appearing on his face._

_Then it all just flowed out, easier than it did when I told Bonnie and Caroline. I explained the one night stand, the search for independence, and finally, Isabel._

_"Jeremy, you are an uncle." Was all I had to say before he approached the little girl sleeping on the couch._

**Elena POV:**

Jeremy sat down next to my daughter and slowly reached out his hand and caressed her face.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you." He said.

"Thank you." I answered. I decided that this was a good time for her little nap to end and gently tried to wake her up. Her eyes opened, and Jeremy gasped beside me.

"She has his eyes," he observed, and then with awe, "They're so blue."

"Well, he is the father, no doubt about that." I joked. "Speaking of Damon, I should probably go stop by his house and have a little chat with him."

"I'll drive you, Elena," offered Caroline.

"Sure, thanks," I responded, relieved that Bonnie hadn't offered. After that little spastic argument, I don't think it's a good idea to be within 3 feet of her.

"Hey, Jer, I don't think it's that good of an idea for me to bring Isabel to meet him right away. Do you think you could watch her for a couple of hours? Let her get to know you for a bit?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love to, Elena." He responded, not missing the stern look Bonnie had shot him. I let them have their little chat, and turned to Izzy.

"Hey, honey... Do you think you could stay with Uncle Jeremy and Auntie Bonnie for little while, so mommy could go talk with someone?" I asked, then said, "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

"Noooo... me wantz to commeee!" Isabel whined.

"What if we go to the park?" Jeremy intervened. "Yeah... would you like that?"

"Yay! Park, park!" She said, and then giggled loudly as Jeremy started tickling her neck.

"Okay, then," I said, smiling at the cute little moment. "Sweetheart, momma's going to leave. Come give me a hug."

"Bye, Mommyyyy!" She yelled, waving her arms frantically, while wobbling over to give me a big hug.

It was a fifteen minute drive to the Salvatore home and the whole way Caroline was filling me in on whoever the Rebekah chick was.

"She moved to Mystic Falls about two years ago, and immediately started riding the horses, if you know what I mean. I think Damon and her met at the Grill, or was it at one of the Lockwood parties?" She started, then paused. "Anywho, they seemed to really hit it off, and moved in together after about 3 months."

"Only three months? Wow, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know right! But that's not the only weird part. They've been together for a year, and they are already engaged!" Caroline yelled.

"Wait, what? Engaged?" I exclaimed, trying to keep the tinge of disappointment out of my voice.

"Oh, Elena! Don't get upset!" As always, Caroline could read me like an open book, "It's obviously not going to last. I'm surprised it lasted this long already. I mean, she's a total bitch, and everyone knows it; even him!" She laughed.

We slowly pulled up the long driveway that kept the house private from the street. She pulled up behind an expensive looking car and turned to me.

"Okay, Elena. Just go in there and tell him." She said, and when I didn't move, she reached over and opened my door. "Go."

I got up out of the car, and forced myself to move, each step in rhythm with my breathing. Inhale, exhale. Right, life. Each step taking my closer to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited. Loud, echoing footsteps approached the door. It swung open and I suddenly was staring into a pair of ice blue eyes that were identical to my daughter's.

"Elena?" He asked, taken aback.

"Hello, Damon." I responded, a nervous shake in my voice.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" He asked, stuttering.

"Why am I on your doorstep or why am I back in Mystic Falls?" Falling back into our old easy banter quickly.

"Both." He answered smirking. "Why don't you come in?" He asked, finally noticing that I was still standing outside.

"Thank you. And wipe that jackass smirk off your face before I-" I started, but was interrupted by a shrill, female, british accent and light footsteps coming down the dark oak stairway.

"Damon, who is at the door?" she asked, before another set of blue eyes fell upon mine.

Before Damon could introduce me, I took the liberty in doing it myself.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. And you are?" I asked, politely even though I already knew.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, Damon's fiance." She responded, a snarky twinge in her voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said, even though it was a complete lie.

"Okay, Damon, I'm off to the office. I'll call you soon." She said tersely, ignoring my comment.

Obviously trying to make a point, she walked right up against his chest and smashed her lips to his. It was a sloppy display of dominance, and the look on his face when the broke apart implied that she hasn't kissed him like that in a while. Did I forget to mention the death glare she sent me? Obviously a warning.

"Okay, bye." Damon responded, still dumbfounded.

As soon as the front door slammed shut, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" Damon asked, shocked by the sudden hysterical laughter.

"What was with her? It's like she sees you having a conversation with another women, and the claws come out!" I said, giggling.

"A little much, isn't it?" He sighed. "So, what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" He said, pointedly changing the subject.

"I just missed everything. You know, my friends, family... you." I said. "I left to be by myself, because no one could seem to ever let me have a private life. People always had to know what I'd been doing, who I was with, and I was sick of it."

"Wow." was all he could say. So I continued:

"Before I left, you and I..." I trailed off.

"Elena, don't." He tried.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get with you or anything. But there is something really need to to talk about," I implied. Here goes nothing!

"Damon, you have a daughter."

**Ha! Cliffhanger! LOL. So what do you think? Is Rebekah bitchy enough? What about Damon? His character needs a little work, huh? Well its a work in progress! Okay. R&R.**

**~Kait Rose 3**


	4. Assholes and Aunts

**Hey Guys! Damon's POV... what?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't one the Vampire Diaries):**

_"Before I left, you and I..." I trailed off._

_"Elena, don't." He tried._

_"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get with you or anything. But there is something really need to to talk about," I implied. Here goes nothing!_

_"Damon, you have a daughter."_

**DAMON POV:**

If the look on the Elena's face wasn't so serious, I would've thought she was just messing with me but no... she was dead serious.

I must have blanked out or something because next thing I knew, Elena was waving her hand in front of my face. She looked incredibly concerned.

"W-what? How could this have happened?!" I yelled, so shocked.

"Well, Damon, when a guy and a girl have crazy unprote-" She started using a fake motherly voice, but I interrupted.

"Elena! This is serious! How could I have a daughter?! I thought I used a condom!" I cried... endless 'how' questions running through my mind.

"Condoms don't always work a hundred percent of the time, Damon. We were just unlucky. Not that having my daughter was a bad thing." She replied, apparently trying to stay calm.

"Of course, it was a bad thing, Elena!" You are only 21! That's way too young to be a mother!" I yelled, immediately regretted my words.

"Having Isabel was not a bad thing, Damon! She is the best thing that ever happened to me!" She yelled. And the claws come out, I thought.

"I know, Elena. I'm sorry. That was the worst thing to say." I tried.

"Yeah. It was." She said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"No, Elena, I'm sorry. Please, don't go." I pleaded, but she just ignored me and headed toward the door. I was about to run after her, but as soon as I stood there was a loud SLAM! as the front door shut.

**ELENA POV:**

"I am SO stupid, Caroline. How could I think for one second that DAMON SALVATORE would be ready to be a father! I'm an idiot," I yelled to Caroline on the phone, waiting for her to come pick me up at the end of the Salvatore's driveway.

_"No, Elena. You're not stupid or an idiot. You just wanted to be a good mom, and give your daughter a father. Maybe Damon was just not ready. Maybe now that he knows, he'll open up to the idea of having a daughter." She reasoned._

"You're right, Caroline. Hopefully, he will open up to it. And soon." I responded, with a pinprick of hope.

_"You've ranted for the last ten minutes... why don't you tell me what he actually said."_ She said.

"Oh crap, Caroline sorry. That arrogant asshole basically said that having Isabel was a mistake and a bad thing! Like, why would he say that? Honestly?" I was getting myself all riled up again just explaining.

"_It's okay, Elena. Cool down. It wasn't right for him to say something like that, but I think he was just shocked; even though that's not a valid excuse._" Caroline reasoned, _"I think you should give him some ideas to turn the thought around in his head and then try to confront him about it again. Then maybe he will be a little more open minded."_

"You're right. I shouldn't have just dropped the bomb like that," I concluded.

"_Okay, Elena. I'll be there in about two minutes,_" she informed me.

"'Kay. Bye." I said, then hung up.

***IN THE CAR***

"Caroline, does Jenna still live in my parents old house?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"Can you take me there? I kinda haven't told her that I was back yet."

"Okeedokee." She answered, a ring in her voice.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to my old house. The big white house has not changed one bit, and I hope my aunt who was living there didn't either. I honestly really missed Jenna. She was the one I confided everything to. When I was having boy troubles, I went to her. When I was missing my deceased parents, I went to her. When I was just having a plain bad day, I went to her. But when I was pregnant, I didn't. And I am so mad at myself for that. When I think about it, she's the only person who would have truly accepted it.

I said goodbye to Caroline and walked up to the door. I nervously rang to doorbell and waited. The door opened and I was surprised to see my old high school history teacher, Alaric Saltzman.

"Mr. Saltzman. What are you doing here? Where is aunt Jenna?" I asked, still surprised.

"Hello, Elena. Jenna is upstairs in the shower," he responded, welcoming me in with a throw of the hand.

"Why are you here?" I asked again, this time a little more pointedly.

"Oh, Elena. I live here. You're aunt and I are engaged," he answered, calmly, then chuckled at the shock written on my face.

"Y-you guys a-are engaged?!" I yelled, not angry, just surprised.

"Ric, who's at the door?" A lady yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Come and see, babe. You're in for a surprise!" He yelled back. Loud footsteps sounded down the stairs and my beautiful Aunt Jenna appeared in front of me.

"Elena!" She yelled, swooping me into a hug, practically wringing my neck.

"Hi, aunt Jenna," I answered.

"Why are you back? Why'd you leave? Where'd you g-" She started, but Alaric interrupted.

"Care to come into the kitchen, so we can discuss this over drinks, Elena?"

"Um, sure."

**Sorry guys. I know this chapter was short and sucky. but I promise it will get better3 Stay with me. R&R...** **I'm open to any input! Constructive Criticism Please! **

**~Kait Rose **


	5. Decisions and Diaries

**Hey! Just wanted to thank you for the AMAZING reviews! Shout out to Debbie1689 and irishmauve who have been giving me great constructive criticism and advice on the story. And back by popular demand... DAMON'S POV!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

_"Hi, aunt Jenna," I answered._

_"Why are you back? Why'd you leave? Where'd you g-" She started, but Alaric interrupted._

_"Care to come into the kitchen, so we can discuss this over drinks, Elena?"_

_"Um, sure." _

**DAMON POV:**

Why did I let her leave?! She must think I'm the biggest jackass. I'm such an idiot! Why did I ever say something like that to her?

I haven't even met my daughter yet, and I'm already criticizing her, I thought, grimacing at the words _my daughter._

I've must have been thinking about this conflict for quite a while because next thing I heard was a key turning in the door. And the only people who have a key to this house were Stephan, who was in Italy for the summer, and Rebekah, who should be coming home any minute now. Expecting Rebekah, I didn't turn around. I knew I was correct when a pair of soft lips started kissing down my neck. As arousing as it was, Rebekah and I needed to have a serious talk.

"Hey, babe," Rebekah greeted in between slobbery kisses. I turned, inevitable prying her lips from my neck.

"We need to talk," I said, getting straight to the point.

"Aren't those the words any sexy woman wants to hear when all they want is to fuck her boyfriend," she replied, sarcastically, then attempted to lean into my neck again.

"Bekah, this is serious," I insisted.

"But, Damonnnn... why talk about something boring, when we can go upstairs and have fun?!" She whined, using what she once called her 'sex kitten' voice. **(A/N: sorry i didn't know what else to put!) **

"Rebekah," I started, giving her the sternest look I could muster, "This is more important."

"Okay, okay...fine," She sighed, coming to sit next to me on the sofa. "What do we need to talk about, babe?"

"Elena." I stated, simply. And as though that was I needed to say, her face turned pink with rage.

"Oh, that tramp?! Just coming and dropping by like that! Who does she think is?" She yelled.

_Any normal person,_ I said in my head, annoyed. "Rebekah, she is an old friend, who had just gotten back in town. So, of course, she'd drop by. And plus, me and her have history," I responded calmly, despite my annoyance.

"What kind of history?" Rebekah practically growled.

"Before she left, Elena and I sorta... kinda... had a one night stand," I forced out, mentally blocking myself just incase she exploded.

"A one night stand, Damon. Really?" Rebekah stated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "but that's not all of it."

"Go on, then." She responded.

"Her and I... we.. have... a daughter," I stated, coughing out the last word.

"Say that again, you two have WHAT?!" She yelled, obviously hearing what I said.

"A daughter," I stated, more clearly.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME?!" Rebekah screeched, deafening me for a couple of seconds.

"I just found out today!" I reasoned, "I swear, I never knew before today."

"Oh, I am going to murder that son of a b-" Rebekah started, but I interrupted, automatically defending Elena.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rebekah!" I demanded, finally showing my outrage.

"Or what, Damon? What will you do?" She challenged.

"Rebekah, I'm going to go upstairs, grab you some blankets, and don't you DARE think about coming up to bed, tonight!" I yelled, and her eyes widened.

"No way in hell, Damon! If you don't want to share the bed tonight, you take this piece of shit of a couch!" She fired back.

"No! It's my house!" I yelled, standing over her.

"Fine. Damon, it's YOUR house, I have NO reason to be here." She said, a crack in her voice. She stood up from the couch, picked up the house and walked out the door just as Elena had earlier. And this time, I don't give a shit.

I locked up the front door, and headed up creaky, wooden steps. On my way to my large bed, I stripped off my shirt. I jumped into the center of the bed and allowed the blankets to envelop me.

**Elena POV:**

I've been talking to aunt Jenna for a couple of hours now, and she was listening intently. I explained everything from why I left, where I went, my one night stand with Damon, my daughter, me confronting Damon, and his reaction. When I was finished, she gave me practically the same advice Caroline had given me.

"It definitely was not right for Damon to say that about Isabel, but he hasn't been in her life... he doesn't know her or had a chance to love her like you had. He went the last three years not knowing he had a daughter, so of course he's going to a little shocked," Jenna reasoned.

"I know, aunt Jenna. It's just that I didn't know what to expect, so it made the reality a lot more surprising," I responded.

"Just give Damon some time, he'll come around."

"Okay, thank you aunt Jenna. Well, I'm gonna call Jer-" I was interrupted by the doorbell. Jenna rose from her stool and walked to the door. She opened to the door, revealing Jeremy and Isabel.

"Great timing, Jer! I was just about to call and see if you were going to drop her off," I commended him. He just nodded and smiled.

Next thing I knew, Izzy was hugging me around the knees.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! We wen' to da pahk! And dere were duckies!" She yelled, in her high childish voice.

"Duckies, huh?" I said, smiling at my daughters laughter. "Did you have a good time with Uncle Jeremy?"

"Yes!" She said running back over to him, and jumping into his arms.

"Was she good for you?" I asked Jeremy, worried that she was too much of a handful for him.

"She was great! No hassle at all!" He responded, smiling at little girl in his arms. "We had fun didn't we, Belly?" He asked Isabel, kissing her forehead. She only smiled up at him.

"Belly? Really, Jeremy?" I asked, surprised by the nickname. He just chuckled.

"Well, I need to get back to the apartment. I'm really sorry for the way Bonnie acted this morning, Len" he said, calling me by my old nickname.

"It's fine, I totally understand," I reasoned, "Goodnight, Jer," I said, taking my daughter out of his arms. We watched him walk back to his car, and waved as he drove away.

I turned back to Jenna, and saw a look of pure adoration on her face.

"She is so cute!" She squealed.

"Thank you!" I responded, then to Isabel, "This is auntie Jenna, Izzy!" Isabel shyly hid her face with my hair.

"Okay, Aunt Jenna. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Is it okay if we crash in my old room?" I asked.

"Uh, Elena. I'm sorry, I didn't know if you were ever coming back; so Ric and I converted your room to an office," She confessed. "But you are welcome to sleep in the guest room!"

"Okay, thanks!" I said, turning towards the stairs. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning! Say night-night, Isabel!"

"Nye-nye, Jenah!" She yelled, yawned, and then gave Jenna a frantic wave. She then laid her head on my shoulder.

We walked into guest room, and I laid Izzy down on the covers. I took my journal out of my purse, turned off the overhead light, and joined her on the bed. Knowing she was already asleep, I reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, opened my diary and started to right.

_'Dear Diary,_

_A lot had happened today. I returned to Mystic Falls and finally confronted my past. Though that was somewhat a good thing, I told Damon about daughter and he freaked out on me. That may sound a little over dramatic, but that's how I perceived it. Oh, and I met his bitch of a girlfriend, Rebekah. She was the stereotypical platinum blonde bitch you see in all the movies. You know the ones that involved passed girlfriends trying to get back with their old boyfriends, but then realizing they had a girlfriend. Yep, thats her._

_Bonnie also freaked out on my today. When I confronted her about how I didn't really like her dating my brother, she told me 'just because you left does not mean that we are going to put our lives on hold for you, Elena. It is not all about you anymore, we have our own lives.' When I left, I never expected them to put their lives on hold for me. I think this might be too much for me._

_But as much as I may want to leave again, I can't. I came back to give Isabel a father and a family. If I leave now, I'm all she'll ever have, and I'm not good at commitments._

_~Elena'_

__**Whoo. What a chapter. I hope you like it, because I loved it. What did you think about Damon's POV? And him practically kicking her out? WHAT? Dramaaa... And what do you think about Jenna's character? Okay, so please review and give me input! **  
** ~Kait Rose!**


	6. Author's Note Sorry

**Hey guys, please don't hate me... but I'm having a very difficult time posting the next chapter, whatever I try to right, turns out absolutely TERRIBLE! So, it may take me a couple of days or a week, but I WILL get this next chapter up sooner or later! And also, I really need some input, because I'm having some serious writers block! **


	7. Arguments and Applications

**Hey! Thanks for the review and the input! It definitely helped! You readers have been a great support system, so thank you! Okay, so heres the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Diaries!**

_But as much as I may want to leave again, I can't. I came back to give Isabel a father and a family. If I leave now, I'm all she'll ever have, and I'm not good at commitments._

_~Elena'_

**ELENA POV:**

Have you ever woken up in a place that you don't at first remember falling asleep in? Well, as I look around the room, I'm having one of those moments. I look over at the sleeping child next to me, and it all comes flooding back: my homecoming, my reuniting with friends and family, my fight with Bonnie... telling Damon.

I guess you could say that yesterday was a complete and utter failure. Almost everything I'd done yesterday had completely blew up in my face. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I finally decide to suck it up, get up, and start a new day.

I climb out of the bed, and groggily walk over to my gigantic suitcase. The suitcase was old, worn, and practically holding itself together by one last thread, but I guess that's what happens when you basically live out of it for three years.

I take out simple dark jeans, a violet t-shirt, my curling iron, and walk into the Jack&Jill bathroom that connects the guest room to Jeremy's old room. I plug in my dinosaur of hair curler, and walk back to the room to check on Isabel. When I laid eyes on her, she was still out stone cold, as always; she has always been a deep sleeper.

A half an hour later, my hair was in messily styled ringlets, and I was dressed. I headed downstairs and was assaulted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I walk into the kitchen to find Alaric in front of the stove with a pan of sizzling bacon. At my entrance, he turned and smiled.

"Good morning, Elena," he greeted, a warm smile on his face, "How did you sleep?"

"Morning, Alaric. And fine, thanks," I responded, offering a half hearted, tired smile. "Where's Jenna?"

"At work. She usually leaves pretty early," he answered, "She said to tell you good morning."

"Oh, okay," I responded, before hearing a whined 'Mommy!' from upstairs. I excused myself from Alaric, who waved me off, and ran upstairs.

In the room, Isabel was sitting up in bed, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. I walked over, and kneeled by her bedside.

"Shh... Izzy, it's alright. Mommy is right here, shhh," I soothed.

Where you go?" She asked, whining again.

"I was just downstairs, but how about we get you dressed, hmm?" I asked, and she tiredly nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, we were sitting down in the kitchen having breakfast with Alaric.

"This is delicious, Alaric. Thanks," I said, complimenting him on his cooking skills.

"No prob, Elena. And why don't you call me 'Ric'? Everyone else does," he offered.

"Um..sure, okay... Ric," I said, awkwardly. He just chuckled.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. I was thinking about going out to fill out applications for jobs and maybe even apartment search," I said, still not sure.

"What about applying for the grill? I'm pretty sure their hiring," he offered, again being the generous person he is.

"Okay, I'll go there first. Do you think you can give me and Isabel a ride into town?" I asked, guilty about asking for so much.

"Yeah, sure. As soon as you're done eating, we can go," he said.

In the next five minutes, I had Isabel strapped in and we were on our way. It wasn't a long drive, and I didn't know what to say in the little time we had, so I just stayed silent. When the car pulled up outside the Grill, we said our goodbyes, and Izzy and I got out of the car. We walked into the still residentially thriving restaurant.

Being the easily distracted person I am, I walked right into a wall. No, wait, a person. The person who I had just rammed into turned around like they had something to say, and soft blue eyes caught mine. Matt.

"Elena?" He asked, incredulously.

"Hi, Matt," I responded, blushing shyly.

"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" he asked, still shocked at seeing me.

"It's a long story," I said, nonchalantly. Then his eyes flickered down to Isabel, who was grasping my hand, and hiding behind my back. He slowly crouched down to his knees, becoming face to face with her.

"Who's this?" He asked, making it easy to guess that he already knew.

"Matt, this is my daughter, Isabel," I informed him, also crouching down to her level. "Izzy, this is Matt. Say hi!"

"Hi," she said quietly, being shy.

"Hi there," he said softly, "Lena, I have to return to work, but we'll talk about this later," he said, turning to me. It was then that I first noticed that he was wearing a "Mystic Grill" busboy apron.

"Okay, see you later," I said, giving a slight wave goodbye.

Matt Donovan. Not only my childhood friend, but my middle school and high school sweetheart. Matt and I have a lot of history.

"Wait, Matt!" I called, for he had walked across the room. I picked up Izzy and walked up to him, "Do you think you can get me a waitressing application?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, "Come here at 2, when my shift ends." Then he went back to work.

In the next hour or so, I'd been to three different places to fill out applications. Going from place to place made the short hour seem like half the day had passed. When we returned to the Grill at two, Matt was just taking off busboy apron. I was just about to walk up to him when I looked towards the bar and saw a head of inky black hair. Damon.

I took Isabel and hurried over to Matt to grab the application. The sooner I grabbed the application, the sooner I could leave. Walking towards the door, I heard a very familiar voice call my name, and cringed, hoping that Damon hasn't heard.

"Hey, Caroline," I said to the blonde, and then to the dark skinned brunette to her left, "Bonnie."

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight?" Caroline asked, oblivious to the hostility between Bonnie and I.

"Um, I don't know, Care. I just got back, and I can't really ask anyone to watch Isabel," I said.

"Jeremy might be able to do it," Bonne said, speaking up.

"I couldn't ask him to do that for me," I said.

"You don't have to, I will," Bonnie said, whipping out her phone and started to text someone.

"Wait, Bonnie. Are you still mad at me?" I asked bitterly, remembering back to our argument.

"Elena, of course not. You had your reasons for leaving," she said, nodding at Isabel, "And I respect that. And abando-," she started, then winced and continued, "Leaving us for three years is not going to jeopardize a friendship we've had for all our lives.''

"Thank you, Bonnie, that means a lot," I said, taken aback.

"Come here," Bonnie said, putting her arms around me, and I reciprocated. Her phone chimed, and she broke away from the hug. She pulled out her phone and read the text.

"Jeremy says he'll be glad to babysit tonight, and that Isabel can just stay the night," she said, smiling.

"That's great, now where are we going to night?" I asked, excitedly.

"We were thinking about going to Karaoke Night at the Grill tonight?" Caroline suggested.

"That sounds awesome, I haven't gone out since before Isabel was born! It will be fun!" I said, super excited.

"Bon and I were also thinking about wearing the little black dresses we bought a while ago, do you still have yours?" Caroline asked, more excited than I was.

"I think I do, but I don't know if it will fit," I said.

"If it doesn't, you could probably borrow one of mine," Caroline offered. Knowing her, she probably has a lot of sexy little black dresses in her closet.

"Okay, so, lets go drop of Isabel at my place, and get ready!" Bonnie said, giggling with excitement.

**DAMON POV:**

It was hard to remember the last time I've had such a great night sleep. I woke up in such a content way that I haven't woken up to in years. The last time I woke up like this was... the night with Elena.

I quickly stop myself from thinking about that night and climb out of bed. I flip open my cell phone and realized that I'd slept well past 1 o'clock. I lazily got dressed and headed downstairs. I walked into the living room to see a blonde lady sitting on the couch.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" I pretty much growled, still angry about last night.

"You forgot to take back the spare key you gave me," she said, acting as though it explained why she was back in my house after our fight.

"No, what are you doing back here after I kicked you out?" I asked, still outraged.

"I just wanted to apolo-" She started, but I stopped her.

"No, don't apologize," I said, feigning calm.

"Oh, sweetheart, thank-" she started, relieved, but I interrupted again.

"After what you said last night, you're not worthy of my forgiveness," I said, tempted to turn my back on her.

"You're really going to dump me just because that girl showed up yesterday with a daughter that WHORE says is yours?!" She yelled, giving up on her apologetic facade.

"One: I dumped your sorry ass because I'm tired of you being so jealous all the fucking time!" I yelled back, "And two: Her name is Elena, and if you ever call her a 'whore' again, 'kicking you out' will not just be a figure of speech anymore!" I growled. Slight fear crossed her expression before she stood up to her maximum height and shot furious words right back at me.

"I don't care what her fucking name is!" She yelled, then putting a sexy twinge in her voice, "And I'm only jealous because I don't want to lose someone as damn sexy as you." She purred.

"Just get out," I said, finally turning my back to her and acting calm.

"Damon Salvatore, do not turn your back on me," She said, a nervous stutter in her voice, ruining her brave facade. I swung back around and reached my hand out.

"Keys. Now," I demanded. She hesitantly reached into her purse and pulled my spare house key of her car key ring, then dropped it my hand.

"Now get out," I said, headed towards the stairs. I didn't turn back around until I heard the front door slam and a car engine fire up. I then made the split decision to go out and grab a drink at the Grill's bar.

I grab my car keys, open the front door, and head out to my car. Once at the Grill, I ordered a bourbon and happily drank for the next hour and a half.

I returned home around three o'clock, and decided to continue my drinking in the living room. About a half an hour later the doorbell rang and I braced myself for another argument with Rebekah. I opened the old wooden door and came face to face with my only brother. Stefan Salvatore.

"Hello, Brother," he stated, pulling of his sunglasses.

**Ooohh, Cliffhanger! So, what do you think is going to happen? Oh, and FYI, Stefan is going to try and compete for Elena, but they WILL NOT end up together, I promise. This is strictly a Damon/Elena romance.**

**Again, I'd like to thank you for the reviews and encourage you to give me more input. Constructive Criticism and plot ideas welcome! Thanks! The next update will be up soon... hopefully!**

**KaitRose! **


	8. Author's note 2: HELP NEEDED

**I am soooo sorry! My computer has been acting weird and I've been unable to post any new chapters! Plus, I have terrible writers block. I'm ashamed and sorry! I don't know how long it will take to post the next chapter, but stay with me please! **

**If anyone has any tips and input for me that would be absolutely incredible! Tell me what you think should happen in the upcoming chapter! **

**Thanks for your support! **


End file.
